


The Smallest Dispute

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dissension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jaiden_s for the quick beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> This came about from a challenge Java Green posted at Elrond/Gil-galad lovers as follows: a 169 (meaning it is to have 169 words, not including the title); must include: the phrase "remove that __ from my __" , the colour blue, a fight, a frog; bonus for any inclusion of a spatula.
> 
> fanfic100 prompt 015: blue
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"Lindon has the loveliest seascape, does it not?" Elrond asked without turning his eyes from the window.

Gil-galad snorted as he stepped closer. "Amazing! How did you know I was in the room?"

Shaking his head, Elrond smiled to his canvas. He reached for his spatula to mix more of that special blue-grey that was Lindon's only, but instead of a warm wooden handle, his fingers landed on something slimy. Pursing his lips, he glanced down. A frog looked up to him and let out an indignant croak.

Gil-galad grinned madly. "It would seem that I can still elude your keen senses..."

"Remove that thing from my palette now if you care for a warm bed this evening," Elrond replied coldly.

"Testy!" Gil-galad chided, laughter bursting from his voice. Elrond growled in reply, but the growl turned into a soft moan when Gil-galad rested his hands on his shoulders letting them soothe the tense muscles.

"I suppose you just might get that warm bed after all," he sighed, contented.

 

 _Finis_  
_February 2006_


End file.
